The research plan is to explore the structure and function of E. coli alkaline phosphatase via multinuclear NMR. 31P-NMR will be used to follow formation and breakdown of the various phosphoenzyme intermediates; 113Cd-NMR to observe changes in the chemical environment of the central metal ions as a function of phosphorylation, Mg ions activation, and inhibitor binding; and 13C-NMR of enzyme biosynthetically labeled with 13C amino acids enriched in specific carbons to identify specific active site residues and metal binding residues. Bone alkaline phosphatase, specifically located in the matrix vesicle calcification system will be examined by physicochemical and enzymatic techniques as well as the 31P-NMR methods applicable to whole cells. The role of Zn(II) and Mg(II) in T7 RNA polymerase will be investigated.